The Priestess
by Namikaze Ran
Summary: Awalnya memang aneh, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri.. Kini Naruto mau tidak mau harus menjalani kehidupan barunya di dunia baru ini setelah dirinya mengalami koma. Dengan bantuan Kurama kini Naruto harus menjalani kehidupan seorang Asia Argento sebagai The Priestess!
1. Chapter 1

**The Priestess**

 **Rated:T Semi M**

"Jadi Singkat nya Aku sudah mati- maksudku koma kemudian jiwaku berpindah ke dimensi lain dan merasuki tubuh seorang gadis biarawati bernama Asia Argento, dan karena aku belum benar-benar mati, dirimu masih terikat dengan jiwaku dan ikut bersamaku berpindah dimensi? Ini sangat membingungkan! Arghh!" Naruto.. ehem maksudnya Asia menggerang karena masalah yang melanda dirinya

' **Hei sudah! Kukira kau sudah berhenti memikirkan hal itu dan mulai memikirkan cara mencari solusi dari masalah ini** ,' Kurama yang kini ikut bersemayam dalam tubuh Asia menyuruh Naruto/Asia (Biar lebih gampang kita panggil Naruto sebagai Asia saja) untuk berhenti bertingkah layaknya orang gila karena berbicara sendiri di tengah jalan yang ajaibnya sedang sepi

" Yah.. Baiklah kurasa lebih baik kita cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pendeta itu. Lebih cepat kita mengikuti tujuan lebih cepat kemungkinan kita untuk menemukan cara untuk kembali. Yosh! Ikuze!" Asia menyemangati dirinya dan berjalan lebih cepat

Namun naas, belum lama berjalan Asia terjatuh di sebuah taman tepat didepan seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang duduk melamun

"Aduh! Kenapa _aku_ bisa terjatuh sendiri sih?!" Ucap Asia dengan nada setengah marah

"A-apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya remaja laki-laki tersebut dengan khawatir. Tapi layaknya serigala berbulu domba, walau berniat membantu, namun yang di dalam otak pemuda satu ini berbeda dengan niat membantunya

'Wah! _lucky_! seoarang gadis imut terjatuh didepanku dan roknya tersingkap, membuatku dapat melihatnya! Hmm.. Putih polos rupanya, dan _**ckrek**_ , akan kusimpan dalam folder di otakku,' Tuh kan, walau bukan berniat jahat, tapi kemesuman pemuda yang satu ini agak.. Gimana gitu bilangnya.. Aneh

"Mari aku bantu berdiri," Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Asia

'Waa! Ternyata dia seorang biarawati! Dan kalau dilihat lagi dia sungguh imut! Benar-benar beruntung!' batin pemuda tersebut dengan muka yang 'bersemangat' karena gadis didepannya

"Ah! Terimakasih banyak umm.."

"Issei, Issei Hyodou. Kamu boleh memanggilku Issei saja," Ucap Issei memperkenalkan dirinya

"Terimakasih banyak Issei-san!"

"Ah tidak perlu seperti itu, aku hanya berniat membantu," 'Walau terlihat seperti orang luar, tapi bahasa jepangnya sangat fasih. Ah iya! tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku menanyakan namanya?' Batin Issei

"Ano.. Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Ah! Maaf aku-ehem saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Asia, Asia Argento. Saya seorang biarawati dari Vatikan, saya datang ke Jepang untuk bertemu seseorang sekaligus menjalankan tugas yang diberikan kepada saya. Namun sepertinya saya tersesat dan belum bisa menemukan tempat yang diharuskan," Ucap Asia dengan nada yang imut dan dengan kata-kata formal

' **Hei Naruto! Aku tidak tau kau bisa berbicara formal dengan nada seperti itu? Hahaha!** ' Ledek Kurama

'Diamlah! Bukan aku yang mau bicara dengan nada imut seperti itu! Kalau soal formal itu memang sudah biasa, tapi suara Asia memang seperti ini rubah!' Raung Asia dalam mindscape nya

' **MUHAHAH!** ' Tawa Kurama meledak-ledak mengingat cara Asia berbicara seperti tadi

"Umm.. Kalau boleh tau, dimana tempat yang kamu tuju? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menemukannya," Tawar Issei

"Ah iya.. Tempat yang jadi tujuan saya adalah gereja di kota ini."

'Ge-gereja?! Weks! Aku lupa kalau dia seorang biarawati, memangnya tempat apa lagi yang menjadi tujuan seorang biarawati datang dari tempat jauh? Tapi kalau begitu..' Batin Issei agak kaget dengan tempat tujuan Asia, 'Iblis kan ga bisa masuk gereja.'

"Baiklah aku akan menunjukan jalannya kepada-mu."

"Terima kasih banyak Issei-san!"

"Sama-sama Asia-chan! Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

~Gereja Kota Kuoh~

Tidak banyak yang diketahui soal gereja ini, selain sudah lama tidak digunakan, tempat ini menjadi terbelangkai, dan karena tempatnya yang terpencil dan terletak di atas bukit dengan pepohonan yang lebat, banyak orang yang melarang agar tidak pergi ke daerah situ karena dianggap berbahaya.

"Kita sudah sampai, jika ada lagi yang kamu perlukan jangan malu-malu untuk meminta kepadaku."

"Terimakasih banyak Issei-san, maaf saya tidak bisa memberikan apapun sebagai rasa terimakasih saya. Mungkin anda mau masuk terlebih dahulu dan minum teh?"

'Jika saja aku bukan iblis, pasti aku akan menerima tawaranmu Asia-chan. Dan mungkin bukan hanya sekedar minum teh, mungkin.. Muwehehe,' Batin Issei dengan mesumnya, dan jujur saja pikiran saya saat ini mulai kemana-mana muwehehe

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku harus pergi, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan klubku. Mungkin lain kali Asia-chan," Jawab Issei dengan sedikit kebohongan

"Um baiklah Issei-san, mungkin lain kali."

" _Jaa mata nee!_ (Daah sampai jumpa lagi!)" Seru Issei menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Asia 'Padahal gereja ini sudah tidak terpakai, namun kenapa Asia-chan disuruh ke tempat itu? Aku harap tidak terjadi masalah yang melibatkan Asia.' Batin Issei khawatir

Sepeninggalnya Issei, Asia mulai melihat-lihat sekitar gereja. Sebenarnya yang Asia lakukan bukanlah sekedar melihat-lihat, tapi mendeteksi jika ada sesuatu yang janggal di tempat ini dengan mode _sennin_ miliknya

"Kukira karena Asia tidak memiliki chakra, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja. Tapi untungnya kau ikut denganku Kurama." Memang sebenarnya Asia tidak memiliki chakra, namun jangan lupakan Kyuubi yang ikut dengan jiwa Naruto merasuki tubuh Asia. Karena Kurama-lah Asia dapat menggunakan jurus ninja serta _senjutsu_

' **Apa kau menyadarinya?** ' Tanya Kurama

"Maksudmu Issei? Ya, kurasa dari auranya dia seorang Iblis, karena itulah dia tidak mau mendekati ataupun masuk ke gereja ini," Jawab Asia dengan santai. Semenjak Naruto menyatukan jiwanya dengan jiwa Asia, (Baca The Priestess: Prologue) Naruto mendapatkan semua ingatan-ingatan Asia serta pengetahuan tentang dunia ini. Karena itulah Naruto tidak perlu susah-susah mempelajari dunia yang ia tempati sekarang

' **Tapi bukan hanya itu yang aku khawatirkan, untuk apa Asia diutus ke tempat seperti ini. Aku jadi skeptis,** ' Kurama mengutarakan apa yang membuatnya skeptis. Lagipula bukankah aneh jika ada orang yang diutus dari jauh untuk bertemu seseorang, kalau tempatnya seperti di taman atau sebuah rumah tidak apa-apa, tapi sebuah gereja yang ditinggalkan di tengah hutan dan di atas bukit jauh dari pemukiman? Antara Valper (pendeta dari HS DxD Season 2, merupakan salah satu atasan Asia) memang tidak tahu geografis tempat ini atau memang ada udang dibalik batu

"Entahlah Kurama, setidaknya kita bisa menemukan sebuah petunjuk disini," Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Kurama bahwa solusi dari masalah ini sudah dekat

"!" "Ada orang disitu,"

' **Apa yang kau rasakan?** '

"Hanya manusia, sepertinya orang yang harusnya kita temui. Yosh! Ayo kita temui dia!"

Asia pun mendatangi orang yang dimaksud, seorang pendeta muda berambut perak

"Ano.. Apa anda orang yang bapa Valper suruh untuk menemuiku?"

"Itu benar _ojou-chan_ , namaku adalah Freed Selzen, pendeta _exorcist_ yang akan membinasakan para iblis najis itu!" Ucapan Freed membuat Asia agak kesal dan menaruh curiga kepada Freed

"A-ah kalau begitu perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Asia Argento, salam kenal pendeta Freed."

"Ya ya, cepatlah masuk dan bersiap-siaplah, kau akan ikut bertugas bersamaku nanti malam." Nada yang digunakan oleh Freed kali ini membuat Asia kesal

"B-baik Freed-san," 'Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau saja aku tidak harus bersifat polos dan lugu sudah kuhantam muka bodoh itu dengan _**Rasengan**_ ,' Ya sebenarnya Asia bisa saja me- _ **Rasengan**_ Freed, namun bisa-bisa bukannya mendapatkan petunjuk, yang ada dia jadi buronan para _exorcist_ dari segala penjuru. Jadi mau tidak mau Asia tidak bisa menunjukan sifat Naruto-nya kepada orang lain

"Hei! Kenapa kau melamun?! Cepat masuk dan bersiap-siaplah!" Bentak Freed karena Asia melamun didepannya

"Maaf Freed-san! P-permisi." Asia melangkah masuk kedalam

"Ambilah kamar manapun yang ada di dalam gereja ini, tapi ingat! nanti malam jam 7 kau harus membantuku menjalankan tugas!" Ucap Freed tegas

"B-baiklah." 'Keh! Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal! Mungkin aku harus memprioritaskan untuk membogem mukanya terlebih dahulu.'

' **Hahaha! Yang ada kau malah diburu nanti bocah!** ' Ledek Kurama menambah kekesalan Asia

'Diamlah bola bulu! Kau malah membuatku tambah kesal! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu,' Batin Asia sambil masuk kedalam sebuah kamar

' **Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau juga merasakannya? Maksudku saat masuk kedalam gereja ini?** '

'Samar-samar, seperti ada yang membuatku tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Banyak aura manusia yang kurasakan dan diantara mereka ada yang bukan manusia. Aneh, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, mencurigakan.'

' **Tetaplah waspada Naruto- maksudku Asia, kita tidak tau siapa dan apa niat mereka. Terlebih dari yang kau katakan tadi, sepertinya ada ruang rahasia yang dilengkapi segel agar tidak yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka disini, apalagi tugas mencurigakan yang diberikan Freed membuatku merasa akan terjadi masalah. Kuharap itu tidak terjadi.** '

"Kuharap juga tidak." Ucap Asia yang kemudian terlelap dalam tidurnya

"Raynare-sama ini data-data mengenai Asia Argento," Ucap seorang lelaki sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi identitas Asia

"Hmm baiklah, terima kasih. Sekarang lanjutkan tugas mu kembali."

"Baik! Raynare-sama!" lelaki yang ternyata salah satu exorcist tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Asia, nama yang unik. Seorang biarawati yang dianggap sebagai aib karena membantu seorang malaikat jatuh ya? Menarik. Dikucilkan, mirip seperti dia"

"Bocah berambut kuning."

End of Chapter 1

 _Epilogue_

"Hah dimana ini?" Lenguh seorang wanita yang merupakan seorang malaikat jatuh

"Arghh! Apa yang terjadi? Ughh!" Wanita tersebut memegang kepalanya karena sakit yang dirasakan bukan main-main

"…" Terdiam cukup lama, wanita tersebut kembali bangkit dan menatap mayat seorang lelaki

"Kh! Tidak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini, terlempar ke dimensi lain huh? Kuharap negara elemental dalam keadaan damai. Dan maaf telah membunuhmu Issei, kalau saja aku bisa menggunakan _**Rinnegan**_ ku, aku pasti akan menghidupkanmu kembali. Namun sayangnya _**Rinnegan**_ milikku ternyata masih menetap di tubuh asliku," Raynare kemudian melakukan sesuatu namun tidak terjadi apa-apa

'Seperti dugaan ku karena tidak ada chakra di tubuh ini, aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan _**Sharingan**_ ,' Batinnya. "Baiklah aku harus kembali, maaf harus meninggalkan mu disini Issei," Raynare kemudian mengeluarkan sayap gagaknya dan terbang pergi menjauh dari taman

'… Aku rasa selera berpakaian pemilik tubuh asli ini (Raynare) harus diganti, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai pakaian. Kurasa si pemilik tidak akan keberatan jika aku merubah model pakaian tempur miliknya.' Batin Raynare karena pakaian bertarung miliknya hanya sekedar kain tipis yang kalau dilihat seperti sebuah bikini seksi

'Sekarang hanya harus mengikuti alurnya. Tapi sebelumnya, kembali ke gereja dan mengganti pakaian ini terlebih dahulu,' Raynare kemudian terbang melintasi gedung-gedung kota Kuoh menuju ke arah gereja

 _End of Epilogue Chapter 1_

Ruangan Author

Halo! selamat datang _minna_ di Ruangan Author! Di sesi Ruangan Author ini, saya akan membahas, menjelaskan, dan menjawab tentang fic ini berserta dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan _readers_ sekalian

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang pantas di fic ini maupun di sesi Ruangan Author

[Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang terjadi di fic ini?]

Nah, untuk memperjelas keadaan yang dialami Naruto saat ini dan karena kurangnya penjelasan di _prologue_. Author akan menjelaskannya lebih detail

Sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Naruto di _Naruto-verse_ adalah dia sedang mengalami keadaan dimana jantungnya tidak berdetak lagi, namun otak miliknya masih berfungsi. Keadaan seperti inilah yang disebut dengan _comatoase_ atau koma dalam bahasa medis

Saat mengalami koma, sebagian jiwa Naruto yang ternyata merupakan kesadarannya dan sebagian chakra Kurama melayang-layang di antara dua dimensi dan terhisap masuk kedalam _DxD-verse_ dan merasuki tubuh Asia

[Lalu kenapa Kurama bisa ikut dengan jiwa Naruto?]

Karena secara teknis Naruto belum mati, maka Kurama masih berada didalam tubuh Naruto dan tidak sadar. Sama seperti Naruto, kesadaran Kurama sebenarnya adalah sebagian chakra yang ikut dengan jiwa Naruto

Singkatnya, jiwa kesadaran Naruto dan Kurama melewati jembatan dimensi dan merasuki tubuh Asia

Untuk mengapa saya menyebut Naruto dengan Asia bukan hanya karena Naruto berada dalam tubuh Asia, tapi juga karena jiwa mereka berdua telah menyatu. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau Naruto adalah Asia

[Kenapa bikin fic ini dan bukan fic seperti dimana seluruh tubuh Naruto terlempar ke dimensi DxD?]

Sebenarnya maunya sih seperti itu, tapi melihat sudah banyak fic yang menggunakan _formula_ itu maka saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic yang hampir sama namun berbeda. Dan setelah banyak melamun dan berimajinasi, saya mendapatkan ide untuk membuat cerita dimana Asia merupakan karakter utama.

Awalnya maunya pake Madara, tapi saya pikir nanti Asia jadi terlalu kuat dan emo, dan lagipula saya lebih senang jika Madara saya bikin dia merasuki tubuh 'seseorang'

Saya kepikiran untuk memakai Naruto untuk merasuki Asia bukan hanya karena mereka berdua mirip dari segi fisik dan penderitaan yang telah dialami, tapi juga karena kepribadian Naruto yang mudah beradaptasi membuatnya lebih cocok didalam tubuh Asia dan berperan sebagai Asia, kenaifan Naruto juga sebelas duabelas dengan Asia.

[Lalu siapa yang merasuki Raynare di _epilogue_?]

Hehe kalau itu rahasia, tapi saya yakin sudah banyak yang bisa menebak siapa yang merasuki Raynare. Belum lagi saya menyebut _**Rinnegan**_ dan _**Sharinggan**_ , tidak banyak orang yang memiliki _**Rinnegan**_ maupun _**Sharinggan**_ sebagai mata mereka.

Ehehe selamat menjawab _readers_!

[Ada sepatah dua patah kata untuk mengakhiri sesi Ruangan Author ini?]

Ya, terima kasih kepada kalian karena sudah mau membaca fic saya yang amburadul ini, sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata atau penulisan yang kurang tepat dan tidak berkenan di mata _readers_ sekalian

Untuk QnA saya akan memjawab pertanyaan kalian di Chapter selanjutnya, oh ya saya akan meminta pendapat _readers_ tentang rating fic ini, apa kalian mau saya ganti **Rated: M** atau **T**? Kalau untuk **T** saya akan menulis adegan-adegan _**ecchi**_ namun tidak berlanjut ke adegan yang **'You Know lah'**. Untuk **M** , yaa sama seperti **T** tapi lebih **'You Know lah'**

Sekian sepatah dua patah kata dari saya, semoga kalian _enjoy_ dengan fic ini!

Sekian dari saya! Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

The Priestess

Rated:

~Gereja Kota Kuoh~

Asia terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan tugas yang akan dilakukannya bersama Freed, sambil bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan kembali chakra senjutsunya yang telah dipakai siang tadi.

"Hoi! _Ojou-chan_! Cepatlah kemari! Jangan membuat pendeta tampan ini terlalu menunggu lama, kau bisa membuat ku jelek!" Teriak si gila (Freed) dari depan kamar Asia.

"I-iya baik saya akan segera kesana Freed-san!" 'Ck! Baru damai sebentar sudah diganggu oleh si kampret! Jika ada kesempatan untuk menonjok muka gila itu, akan kukeluarkan seluruh tenagaku, biar tambah jelek kau!' Batin Asia kesal. Bersabarlah Asia nanti juga Tuhan akan memberikan jalan .

"Cih! Dasar cewek lemot! Buruan, Dasar bodoh!" Kali ini kata-kata Freed benar-benar membuat Asia benar-benar ingin meninju wajah Freed sekarang juga

"Maaf Freed-san! Saya akan keluar sekarang," 'OKE! CUKUP SUDAH! AKAN KUTONJOK MUKA ORANG INI! BIAR PUTUS SEKALIAN KEPALANYA!' Batin Asia yang sudah mengeluarkan _killing-intent_ nya sampai hampir menyentuh titik maksimum.

' **Sabarlah bocah, jika kau membogemnya sekarang, kita akan melewatkan kesempatan kita satu-satunya untuk menemukan solusi! Bersabar, dan jika ada kesempatan, akan kubantu kau membogem muka sialan itu!'** Walau menasehati, namun Kurama sebenarnya juga tidak sabar untuk meninju muka Freed.

*krieet

"Baiklah Freed-san! Saya sudah siap," Setelah dirasa cukup mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu untuk berjaga-jaga, Asia-pun keluar dari kamarnya

"Idiot! Lama sekali kau, lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Sudahlah! Daripada mengurusi orang bodoh sepertimu, lebih baik ayp berangkat. Dan jika kau melakukan hal ceroboh lagi, akan ku'makan' kau! Mengerti?!"

"M-maaf Freed-san," 'Sabar sabar sabar sabar sabar sabar tunggu kesempatan fuhh.'

"Kita akan kemana Freed-san?" Tanya Asia perihal dengan tempat mereka bertugas yang belum Asia ketahui

"Jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja apa yang akan kusuruh nanti!"

"…"

"Hei! Jangan diam! Mengerti tidak?!"

"Iya.." Jawab Asia singkat dengan muka yang sulit diartikan

"Huh? Apaaaa?"

"I-iya saya mengerti, Freed-san," Kali ini Asia menjawab dengan Nada gugup yang dibuat-buat

~Kota Kuoh~

Mereka berduapun berangkat menjalankan tugas mereka. Berjalan kaki, mereka melewati hutan dan menuruni bukit Gereja Kuoh. Cukup lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pemukiman warga, tepatnya didepan sebuah rumah milik warga sekitar. Dari yang dilihat, rumah ini normal-normal saja dan tidak ada yang janggal disekitarnya, lampu nya menyala dan bisa dilihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Hal ini membuat Asia bingung, tidak ada yang aneh maupun janggal, semuanya normal dan baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa Freed membawanya kesini? Apa mungkin untuk kunjungan rohani seperti yang Asia lakukan dulu saat masih di Vatikan? Tapi itukan tugas pendeta biasa, dan bukannya seorang pendeta _exorcist_. Kalaupun untuk mengusir iblis yang berada dalam rumah tersebut, seharusnya tidak perlu membawa biarawati seperti Asia. Cukup 2-5 _exorcist_ yang dibutuhkan untuk mengusir iblis tergantung dari kesulitannya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya akan dia (Freed) lakukan? Kali ini aku benar-benar curiga dengan hal ini, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap Kurama,'

' **Aku tau bocah! Dan kau jangan sampai lengah, tetap pertahankan aktingmu, gunakan jurus ninja jika terpojok!** ' Saran Kurama pada Asia

'Ya! Terima kasih atas saranmu Kurama!'

' **Sama-sama bocah!** '

"Anoo.. Freed-san apa yang kita lakukan disini? Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh disini?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, dan pasang saja _kekkai_ di sekitar rumah ini!"

"Baik!" Walau begitu kecurigaan Asia semakin bertambah 'Untuk apa memasang segel di sekitar rumah ini?'

"Jangan hanya diam dan melamun bodoh! Cepat kerjakan!" Teriak Freed kesal karena Asia tudak segera melakukan tugasnya

Asia segera mengeluarkan kertas segel yang digunakan untuk membangun _kekkai_ atau dinding pelindung dan menempelkannya di sekitar halaman rumah.

' _Sennin-mode!'_ Asia mengaktifkan mode _sennin_ -nya dan segera membuat _bunshin_ untuk merestorasi chakra _senjutsu_ yang telah dipakai untuk _sennin-mode_ dan mengatur agar pengeluaran chakra-nya ditekan serendah mungkin supaya tidak ada yang akan mengetahui.

Sementara itu Freed mulai memasuki rumah yang menjadi tujuannya dan entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam sehingga hanya Asia yang dapat melihat kejadian di dalam, namun entah mengapa pengelihatan Asia menjadi kacau, ditambah lagi mode _sennin_ hanya bisa mendeteksi pengunna chakra biasa, sesama pengguna _senjutsu_ , dan makhluk supernatural yang dapat mengeluarkan aura mereka lebih besar dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa.

'Cih sial! Aku lupa kalau Freed hanya memiliki aura manusia, sehingga aku hanya bisa samar-samar melihat auranya. Tapi apa yang membuat pengelihatan _sennin_ milikku terganggu?' Tanpa Asia sadari bahwa sebenarnya ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dan Freed sedari tadi, dan sepertinya orang inilah yang membuat pengelihatan Asia terganggu.

' **Kurasa ada yang memakai sihir yang mengganggu pengelihatanmu.'**

'Apa itu artinya jati diriku sudah diketahui? Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung saja masuk kedalam dan-,' Kata-kata Asia langsung dipotong oleh Kurama.

' **Jangan bertindak bodoh dulu bocah! Aku rasa sihir ini hanya digunakan agar menutupi apa yang terjadi dalam rumah ini agar makhluk-makhluk supranatural seperti iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam,** ' Jelas Kurama panjang lebar

'Kurasa kau ada benarnya, tapi siapa yang melakukannya?'

' **Kurasa Freed, tapi aku curiga kalau ada orang ketiga disini.** '

'Begitukah?,' "Yosh! Sudah hampir selesai sekarang tinggal memasang 1 lagi dan-?" Asia terlihat bengong saat melihat ada yang aneh

' **Ada apa bocah?** '

'Kurama, apa tadi ada sepeda di depan rumah ini?'

' **! Naruto! Cepat masuk! Ku harap tidak terjadi suatu hal yang buruk.** '

*Brakk!

'Dari dalam rumah! Sial! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Dan siapa yang bisa masuk kedalam _kekkai?_ '

' **Dia masuk sebelum kau sempat menyelesaikan** _ **kekkainya**_ ,' Jawab Kurama.

'…'

"Aghh! Bodohnya aku!" Gerang Asia merutuki kebodohannya.

~Dalam Rumah~

'A-apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa semua lampunya mati?'

' **Tapi tidak dengan ruangan itu,** ' Kurama memberitahu Asia kalau ada sebuah ruangan yang memiliki sumber cahaya remang-remang

'Baiklah ayo kita periksa!' Asia mulai melangkah perlahan-lahan dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda seandainya ada hal buruk terjadi

' **Berhati-hatilah Naruto! Kita masih belum bisa melihat dengan mode** _ **sennin!**_ '

'Aku mengerti.'

'!' Asia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang basah dengan sepatunya. Penasaran, Asia berjongkok dan menyentuh permukaan lantai yang digenangi suatu cairan.

'I-ini! Tidak salah lagi. Ini darah! Dan asalnya.. Dari dalam ruangan bercahaya itu!'

"F-Freed-san? Aku sudah selesai memasang segel _kekka-_!" Asia tersentak saat kecurigaannya dan Kurama menjadi kenyataan. 'Apa-apaan ini?! Mayat?! Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres disini apalagi dengan si gila itu,' Tapi bukan hanya sampai di situ, Asia kembali dikejutkan.

"A-Asia?!" Terlihat pemuda berambut coklat terkejut saat melihat Asia

"Issei?!" 'Ck! Jadi kau pemilik sepeda di depan? Sial kalau begini akan jadi repot.'

"Weleh weleh, lihat apa yang kita punya disini. Reuni seorang iblis dan biarawati yang mencengangkan! HOI! SUSTER BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! BUKANKAH AKU MENYURUHMU MEMASANG _KEKKAI_? LIHAT KARENA KE-IDIOTANMU LAH SI NAJIS INI BISA MASUK! DASAR GADIS IDIOT!" Teriak Freed menggila

*Greb

"Kyaahh!" Decit Asia saat Freed mencekik dan menubrukan tubuhnya ke tembok

*Brak!

"Ughh!"Lenguh Asia saat punggungnya menabrak tembok beton dengan keras

"HOI! HOI! KAN SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN CEROBOH, IDIOT! KARENA KAU SUDAH MELANGGAR PERINTAH DARIKU, ADA BAIKNYA AKU MENGHUKUMMU!"

"JANGAN SENTUH ASIA BRENGSEK!" Teriak Issei saat melihat Asia dilecehkan dan disakiti

'Kh! Kesempatan di depan mata! Sayang ada Issei disini. Kurama?' batin Asia bertanya pada Kurama, apakah dia sebaiknya menunjukan nya atau tidak?

' **Sebaiknya jangan, aku rasa bantuan untuk Issei akan segera datang.** '

'Darimana kau tau?'

' **Itu.** ' Ucapan Kurama spontan membuat Asia melirik kearah yang ditunjukan oleh Kurama. Sebuah lingkaran sihir mulai tercipta di tengah-tengah ruangan, membuat Issei dan Freed terkejut dengan kemunculan lingkaran tersebut.

Dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah pedang melesat ke arah Freed, yang secara spontan menghindar dari situ dan melepaskan cekikannya dari Asia.

"Hora! Hora! Hora! Lihat! Seorang pengguna pedang! Dan terlebih lagi, dia seorang IBLIS! Wahahaha! Ayo Iblis! Kita berdansa!" Freed terlihat bersemangat melihat lawannya adalah seorang iblis yang jago pedang.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Ucap iblis tersebut

"Kiba hentikan! Kita tidak ingin ada keributan di sini," Perintah salah seorang iblis disitu, dan kalau bisa ditebak, ialah pemimpinnya.

"Baik ketua!" Patuh sang iblis.

'Kiba?' Batin Asia mengingat bahwa Kiba juga merupakan nama salah satu sahabatnya.

'Hehehe ternyata namamu pasaran juga ya, Kiba?' Tawa Asia dalam hatinya.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Ternyata si tukang pedang kita sangat patuh kepada majikannya! SEPERTI ANJING! MUWAHAHAHA!" Tawa Freed semakin menjadi-jadi.

"BRENGSEK! Beraninya kau menghina temanku! Akan kuhajar kau!" Teriak Issei tidak terima temannya dihina oleh Freed.

"Hiii! Takutnya! Hei! Bocah, kau diam sajaaa~ jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa."

"KAU!" Issei terlihat sudah tidak sabaran untuk meninju wajah Freed.

'Sabarlah Issei, bayangkan diriku yang sudah berjam-jam bersamanya. Bukan dengan tangan lagi, sudah ingin kutendang pantat nya sedari tadi,' Batin Asia mencurahkan isi hatinya, yaa walau hanya dia dan Kurama yang tau.

"Issei! Pendeta, kau tau kan? Di wilayah siapa kau berbuat onar?" Tanya si Iblis rambut merah yang merupakan si pemimpin kepada Freed dengan nada ancaman.

"Oke Oke, aku minta maaf karena kelancanganku.. Tuan Putriii~~" Ucap Freed dengan nada meledek.

"HOI! IDIOT! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Bentak Freed kepada Asia.

Asia hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kata-kata Freed, walau…

'Agghh! Siapapun tolong aku! Issei! Kumohon! Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menghajar si gila ini!'

"Asia! Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau masih mengikuti pendeta brengsek itu?" Kata-kata Issei memberikan secercah harapan bagi Asia.

'Oh terima kasih Kami-sama!' Asia memuji syukur atas berkat yang ia terima, tapi..

"Issei!" Si rambut merah menegur Issei

"Buchou? T-tapi.."

"Tidak bisa Issei, kau tau kan kalau dia seorang biarawati? Dan kau seorang iblis! Kau bisa membawa konflik antar iblis dan malaikat karena para malaikat akan mengira bahwa kita menculik salah satu dari pengikut Tuhan," Penjelasan yang masuk akal, namun tidak bagi Asia, karena ucapan si rambut merah artinya dia tidak akan terbebas dari penderitaan dengan cepat.

'Kau pasti bercanda! Kumohon jangan biarkan hal ini terjadi! Argghh!'

"Bucho-" Perkataan Issei terputus

"Tidak apa-apa Issei-kun, kita akan bertemu lagi, cepat atau lambat." Asia kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan pergi bersama Freed.

'Aku tidak percaya mengatakan hal itu! Sial! Kurama bagaimana ini?'

' **Jangan bertanya padaku bocah! Aku tidak tau apa-apa!** '

'Huwee! Gampang kau bicara seperti itu! Kan bukan kau yang mengalaminya!"

' **Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur dulu!** '

'Heee?! Kurama! _Nooooo!_ '

Wajah Asia kini terlihat lucu karena dia menangis sambil tersenyum pasrah, untungnya Freed tidak melihatnya

*Tep

Tiba-tiba Freed berhenti dan membuat Asia menabrak punggungnya

"…"

'Ada apa? _Damn!_ Apa dia mau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya? Kurama sedang tidur lagi!' Asia mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya

"Sepi…" Bisik Freed.

'S-sepi? Ini bahaya! Bisa-bisa…'

"Maaf," Ucapan Freed kali ini membuat Asia melebarkan matanya.

"Huh? Maaf Freed-san tapi kau bilang apa?" Merasa tidak yakin dengan kupingnya, Asia kembali bertanya tentang omongan Freed.

"Aku bilang maaf, dasar Idiot!" Bentak Freed

"Hee?"

"Huhh.. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu atau menghina mu dan teman-teman mu," Ini pertama kalinya Asia merasa otaknya mulai korslet dan mengeluarkan halusinasi-halusinasi yang berlebihan

"Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Y-ya, tapi kenapa?"

"Hahahah! Sebenarnya aku hanya berakting di depan 'mereka', dan aku memberi tau mu sekarang karena sekaranglah saat yang tepat." Freed menggunakan suara yang gentle dan tidak menyebalkan seperti 5 menit yang lalu

"Maksudmu berakting? Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Besok Raynare akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!" Ucap Freed sambil menjauh dari Asia

"Huh? Hei! Kau belum menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Untuk sementara tinggalah di hotel, kuncinya kutaruh di sakumu!"

"Ah! Hei! Kapan dan dimana!?"

"Taman kota jam 10 pagi! Dan tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya, dia yang akan menemukanmu! _Jaa!_ " Freed kemudian menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Asia

"Huh? Benar-benar membingungkan, ada apa ini? Akting? Raynare?" Asia merogoh saku jubah biarawatinya, dan menemukan sebuah kunci hotel.

"Kurasa aku harus menunggu sampai besok," Dengan cepat Asia melompati atap rumah-rumah.. Setidaknya itu ekspektasi, namun yang namanya ekspektasi pasti berbeda dengan realita. Realitanya saat ini Asia tengah jatuh terkelungkup di aspal

" _Ittai!"_ Ucap Asia sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya

"Hahh.. Sepertinya aku harus mencari waktu luang untuk melatih tubuh ini," Ucap Asia sambil melenggang pergi.

~Keesokan Harinya~

~Hotel Kuoh, 07.30 A.M~

"105, 106, 107, 108, ..."

"Sedikit lagi… 109, 110, …"

Minggu pagi yang cerah ini tidak dilewatkan Asia hanya untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur seperti orang kebanyakan, dia bangun sejak jam 5 pagi dan memulai latihan seperti yang dulu ia terima saat di Gunung _Myobokuzan_. Mengenakan sebuah _t-shirt_ putih polos dan celana _training_ miliknya yang ia beli semalam

Dengan awalan meditasi untuk memperlancar aliran _chi_ miliknya, dilanjutkan dengan senam agar otot-ototnya merenggang dan tidak kaku. _Push Up_ 200x untuk memperkuat otot pergelangan kaki, _Sit Up_ 100x untuk otot perutnya, dan sekarang ia sedang melakukan _Reverse Pull Up_ (Saya lupa apa namanya, olahraga di mana badan bergelantungan terbalik dengan kaki dikaitkan lalu bagian perut keatas dinaikan, hampir seperti _sit up_ ) 120x untuk menguatkan otot kaki dan perut.

"120.. Hah~ hah~ selesai juga," Namun sesi latihan Asia belumlah selesai sepenuhnya, masih ada satu latihan lagi.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya lari keliling 5km! Masih ada waktu banyak, kurasa sedikit berjalan-jalan tidak apa-apa."

Asia kemudian mengenakan jaket _tracksuit_ putih yang juga dibelinya semalam. Setelah membawa dompet, dan memakai sepatu _kets_ putih (yang juga dibelinya semalam). Asia keluar dan mengunci kamar hotelnya, setelah berada di luar hotel Asia mulai berlari marathon mengelilingi kota.

Hampir selesai berlari, Asia bertemu dengan pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai Issei di depan distrik perbelanjaan yang dilewatinya.

"Asia-chan! Sebelah sini!"

"Ah! Selamat pagi Issei-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanya Asia

"Tidak ada hal penting yang kulakukan saat ini, hanya berjalan-jalan di minggu pagi. Sepertinya Asia-chan sedang lari pagi ya?"

"Hehe kau benar Issei-kun, saya hanya tidak ingin kesehatan rohani saja yang dijaga, namun juga fisik saya perlu dijaga," Jawab Asia seadanya

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Asia-chan juga sangat bijak." Puji Issei yang membuat Asia tersipu

"Ehehe, Bukan apa-apa kok Issei-kun."

"Ngomong-ngomong Asia-chan.." Ucapan Issei agak terdengar murung

"Ada apa Issei-kun? Mengapa kamu kelihatan murung?"

"Maafkan aku Asia.. Semalam aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"

' **Heheheh, kurasa ada yang memperhatikanmu A-s-i-a-c-h-a-n!** ' Ledek Kurama yang tidak disanggah oleh Asia

"Umm~ Tidak apa Issei-kun, lagi pula sekarang sayabaik-baik saja kan?"

"T-tapi Asia-chan…"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi Issei-kun, yang terpenting tidak ada yang terluka parah setelah kejadian semalam," 'Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu Issei, aku juga sering mengalaminya,' "Nah, Issei-kun karena saya sudah selesai dengan latihan pagi saya. Maukah kamu menunjukan saya sekitar kota ini?" Asia mencoba mengalihkan topik untuk menghindari pembicaraan soal semalam

"HEEHH?! M-maksudku tentu saja Asia-chan!" 'Wahhh aku tidak menyangka Asia-chan mengajakku untuk kencan, tapi apa memang benar kencan? Hmm.. Anggap kencan sajalah hehehe,' Batin Issei yang menganggap bahwa mereka sedang kencan

Berbeda dengan Asia yang sedang memikirkan kejadian semalam. 'Apa yang dimaksud oleh Freed? Berakting? Kenapa dia harus berakting? Lalu kenapa harus Raynare? Siapa pula Raynare?' Menggelengkan kepalanya, Asia mencoba memikirkan hal lain 'Ah, kupikirkan nanti saja. Lagian aku sudah meminta Issei untuk menemani ku berjalan-jalan keliling kota Kuoh.'

' **Maksudmu kencan?** ' Celetuk Kurama tiba-tiba

'Diam kau bola bulu! Aku mengajaknya untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan, bukan kencan!'

' **Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kencan heh?** '

'D-diamlah!'

' **HAHAHA! Nikmati saja kencanmu bocah! Aku akan tidur lagi.** '

'Tidur sana dan jangan ganggu aku! Bola bulu!'

Issei kemudian mengajak Asia ke sebuah tempat _arcade_ dimana Issei mendapatkan sebuah boneka dari _crane_ _game_ yang ada di _arcade_ itu, boneka tersebut diberikan kepada Asia sebagai hadiah perkenalan yang kemudian Asia namai dengan nama _Rachuu_ -san.

Setelah itu Issei mengajak Asia ke tempat _karaoke_ , tempat penampungan hewan, sebuah _fast-food restaurant_ , dan yang terakhir: Taman Kota Kuoh.

Asia kemudian ingat kalau hari ini jam 10, seseorang yang bernama Raynare akan menemuinya dan menjelaskan semua kepadanya di taman ini. Asia kemudian melirik jam taman yang terletak di tengah kolam taman.

Hampir jam 10.

*tep

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi Asia, serentak menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Issei memegang dua buah minuman kaleng dingin.

"Ini minumlah, kamu pasti haus setelah kenc- jalan-jalan tadi,"

" _Arigatö_ Issei-kun! Saya memang merasa haus sedari tadi," Asia mengambil minuman pemberian Issei dan meminumnya.

*glug *glug *tes *tes

Tetesan cairan yang diminum oleh Asia mengalir melewati leher ditambah dengan tetesan keringat yang membasahi wajah cantik Asia yang menambah pemandangan yang eksotis ini.

"*Glekk" Issei meneguk ludah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya

"Hmm? Ada apa Issei-kun?" Asia melihat Issei menatapnya dengan begitu intens

"Ah! *uhuk T-tidak ada apa-apa kok! Ehehe," Jawaban Issei membuat Asia memiringkan kepalanya bingung

'I-imutnya! Tidak kusangka Asia-chan bisa seimut ini!'

"!" Asia tersentak dan menatap ke arah kolam besar di depannya, merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi

"Ada apa Asia?" Jawaban dari pertanyaan Issei segera terjawab dan membuat matanya melebar

"Ara~ khukhukhu~ Tidak kusangka Issei-kun kini punya pacar lagi. Baru menjelang 3 hari kita putus, kau sudah punya perempuan baru. Kau menghancurkan hatiku I~S~S~E~I-K~U~N~," Seorang wanita berpakaian rapih dengan kemeja putih dan _jeans_ hitam bersender pada jam di tengah kolam.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei kembali mengingat dimana ia dikhianati oleh kekasih pertamanya: Amano Yuuma.

"Issei-kun, jangan lupa, namaku Raynare dan bukan Amano Yuuma yang kau sebut itu, ingat?" Jawab Raynare dan membuat Asia terkejut bahwa yang bernama Raynare itu adalah wanita ini, tapi kenapa Issei seperti mengenal wanita ini?

"Issei-kun, kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Asia

"A-aku.." Jawab Issei terbata-bata yang kemudian dijawab oleh Raynare

"Kami pernah pacaran, lalu kami putus," Jawaban setengah hati Raynare membuat Asia _sweatdrop_

"Hanya itu? Lalu apa hubunganya dengan Amano itu? Siapa lagi itu?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Asia membuat Raynare yang _sweatdrop_

"Haah sudahlah menjelaskannya pada-mu juga pasti susah kau mengerti idiot!" Raynare mulai agak kesal dengan Asia yang istilahnya: _kepo_

*twitch

"Apa?! siapa yang kau maksud dengan idiot hah?" Sudah cukup Asia dikatai Idiot dari kemarin, kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi

"Kau, memangnya siapa lagi?" Jawab Raynare dengan enteng tanpa sadar kalau Asia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju wanita itu

' **Naruto, jangan dulu,'** Cegah Kurama

'Jangan menghalangiku Kurama!'

' **Sudah kubilang jangan dulu! Lihat apa yang terjadi pada Issei!** ' Perkataan Kurama sontak membuat Asia menoleh ke arah Issei, yang ternyata sudah pingsan dari tadi

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Issei hah?!" kali ini Asia menggunakan bahasa non-formal

"Hanya membuatnya diam dan tertidur?"

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin? Memangnya kau melakukan apa sedari tadi?"

"Tidak ada,"

"?"

' **Kau tidak memerhatikannya Naruto, tapi sesaat setelah Issei menatap matanya. Issei langsung terdiam, dan terjatuh.** '

'!'

"Jadi kau bisa hipnotis hah?"

"Memang benar-benar idiot," Ucap wanita itu sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hentikan dengan mengataiku idiot!"

' **Hhhh… Dia bisa genjutsu** _ **baka!**_ ' Seketika kata-kata Kurama membuat mata Asia melebar

"J-jadi kau!?"

"Sudah sadar, Asia?"

"Kau!"

"Lama sekali?"

"Itachi Uchiha?! Jadi kau terlempar ke dunia ini juga! Tenang saja, kalau soal Sasuke, dia sudah berubah kok! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Seru Asia tanpa mengetahui kalau kali ini Raynare lah yang ingin membogem dirinya

' _ **Baka!**_ ' Seru Kurama

"Huhh.. Memang tidak salah aku memanggilmu _Dobe_ ,"

"Huh!? Apa kau bilang _Teme_!"

"…"

"Kau bilang _Dobe_ kan? _Teme_!"

"…"

"Kau bilang…"

"…"

".. _Dobe_?"

"Sudah?"

"Kau!?"

"Ikut denganku, dan akan kujelaskan dari awal. Naruto.."

End of Chapter 2

 _Epilogue_

~Toko Pakaian Kuoh~

Setelah mencoba beberapa pakaian yang menurutnya lebih layak pakai dibandingkan dengan pakaian yang 'satunya' lagi, Raynare masih belum bisa menemukan pakaian yang menurutnya pas untuk bertarung.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya seorang pegawai toko itu menawarkan bantuan

"Saya perlu satu set pakaian yang tahan lama, berbahan kuat, mudah bergerak saat dipakai, dan rapih. Itu saja, terima kasih," Jelas Raynare agar dapat menemukan pakaian yang di inginkannya

"Hmm.. Tunggu sebentar ya nona?" Ucap pegawai tersebut sambil mencari pakaian yang sesuai dengan keinginan Raynare

"Hum baiklah,"

Agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, Raynare saat ini mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya saat menjadi Amano Yuuma. Sebelumnya ia kembali ke gereja Kuoh mengganti 'pakaian' yang bahkan tak bisa ia sebut sebagai pakaian yang layak, kemudian pergi ke sebuah toko pakaian di kota.

"Bagaimana dengan ini nona?" Pegawai tersebut kembali sambil membawa satu set pakaian dan menunjukannya kepada Raynare

"Sebuah Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, sepotong _jeans_ hitam, dan sepasang sepatu _converse_ hitam. Bagaimana nona?" Tanya pegawai tersebut memastikan bahwa ini sesuai dengan pesanan Raynare

"Hmm…" Terlihat berpikir sebentar, Raynare menimang-nimang apakah ini pakaian yang tepat untuknya bertarung?

"Baiklah, saya ambil ini."

"Kalau begitu ikut saya ke kasir."

Setelah membayar dan mengenakan pakaian yang dipilihnya, Raynare segera keluar dari toko dan kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya untuk terbang dengan santai

"Apa tubuh Issei baik-baik saja? Kurasa ada baiknya aku mengubur dirinya agar tidak menimbulkan keributan," Raynare segera memutar arah ke Taman Kuoh

Namun dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang terjadi tepat di tempat mayat Issei berada. Setelah terbang mendekat, Raynare dapat melihat kalau ada dua orang perempuan yang sepertinya sedang melakukan ritual dengan tubuh Issei. Raynare segera terbang menjauh dari situ.

'Kuharap bukan ritual aneh-aneh,' Batin Raynare sambil terbang di kegelapan malam.

 _End of Epilogue Chapter 2_

 **Ruangan Author!**

Halo _minna!_ Selamat datang kembali di sesi, Ruangan Author! Seperti yang kalian tau, sesi Ruangan Author akan membahas, menjelaskan, serta menjawab semua pertanyaan para _readers_ sekalian!

[Lho bukankah Raynare tidak bisa memakai _**Sharinggan**_? Kenapa dia bisa menggenjutsu Issei?]

Khukhukhu~ kalau soal itu akan di bahas di chapter selanjutnya

[Kenapa tiba-tiba Asia tidak lagi memanggil Issei dengan suffix -san? Dan menggunakan suffix -kun?]

Karena Asia sudah menganggap Issei sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, dan ingat! Disini Asia bisa juga dianggap memiliki ingatan dan kekuatan Naruto, berserta dengan Kurama lho! (Terimakasih kepada MonkeyDLevi atas bantuannya!) Jadi kalau dibilang Naruto tidak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan suffix -kun, tapi disini Naruto=Asia. Jadi sebenarnya Asia tidak sepenuhnya didominasi sifat Naruto.

Singkatnya sisi feminim(orisinil) Asia masih ada, dan secara tidak sadar Asia memanggil Issei dengan suffix -kun.

[Jadi sebenarnya Raynare itu…]

Ya, 'dia' yang merasuki tubuh Raynare. Ehehe maaf untuk kalian yang menjawab Madara, namun jangan tertipu dengan ucapan saya di Ruangan Author chapter sebelumnya. Saya _mention_ Madara namun bukan dia yang saya maksud, memang awalnya saya ingin Madara yang menjadi Raynare, tapi saya rasa Madara lebih tepat merasuki 'seseorang'. Dan untuk kalimat di akhir chapter 1: "Bocah berambut kuning itu," memang saya ketik di saat saya memutuskan Madara sebagai Raynare, dan lupa saya ganti ketika publish Ch1.

Untuk itu maaf bagi kalian yang mengalami kesalahpahaman di Chapter 1, terutama untuk lang0874 Mohon Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Akan saya ganti kalimat tersebut agar tidak terjadi _plothole_ , sekali lagi saya meminta maaf!

[Lalu untuk Rating bagaimana?]

Sebelumnya soal Rating, bagi kebanyakan orang _T/Teen_ merupakan masa dimana remaja mengalami apa yang dinamai proses _maturity_ sebelum dianggap _Mature,_ bukan hanya saat seseorang mengalami pubertas. Orang dianggap _Mature_ diumur 17/18 tahun, selain itu _Maturity_ atau kedewasaan sebenarnya tidak dihitung dari umur melainkan dari pengertiannya terhadap dunia. 17/18 tahun dianggap sebagai umur _Mature_ rata-rata di seluruh dunia.

 _ **Ecchi**_ yang saya maksud bukan _**ecchi**_ seperti DxD dimana adegan-adegannya terlalu vulgar. _**Ecchi**_ yang saya maksud adalah _fanservice_ ringan dan tidak terlalu vulgar . Saya meminta maaf karena kurangnya penjelasan terhadap hal yang satu ini. Dengan begitu sekali lagi saya ingin bertanya pada _readers_ bagaimana? Apa saya harus mengganti ratingnya menjadi **M** atau tetap **T**? Kalau **T** saya hanya menulis **Ecchi** 'ringan', untuk **M** tentu saja saya akan memasukan adegan 18+. Mohon pendapatnya sekalian!

[Apa yang terjadi dengan Freed? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah?]

Sebelumnya kata maaf harus terucap, saya ingin membuat _twist_ dalam fic ini, tapi alur tetap mengikuti canon DxD. Saya tidak ingin membuat fic yang benar-benar sama dengan cerita aslinya, jadi mohon maaf atas _Character development_ yang mendadak ini. Untuk _big event_ seperti _Rating Game_ melawan Raiser, Invasi Kokabiel, Loki, dsb. Tetap ada namun dengan perubahan.

[Apa Raynare akan membantu Asia, Issei, dkk?]

Ya, tapi saya belum tau apa saya akan membuatnya membantu secara _direct_ /langsung maupun tidak. Bagaimana pendapat _Readers?_

[Bagaimana dengan Madara? Lalu apa ada _char_ Naruto lain yang akan masuk di fic ini?]

Untuk Madara saya sudah memikirkan _char_ DxD mana yang harus dia 'rasuki'. Kalau _char_ Naruto yang lain, belum kepikiran. _Readers_ boleh merequest _char_ mana yang akan masuk dalam fic ini, dan saya akan mempertimbangkan apakah dia cocok dalam fic ini? Untuk requestnya dimohon hanya untuk menyebutkan nama _character_ nya saja, tidak perlu menyebutkan siapa yang akan dia 'rasuki'. Terima kasih!

[Banyak yang masih belum mengerti dengan alur fic ini, bagaimana pendapat anda?]

Maaf, sekali lagi maaf atas ketidaknyamanan _readers_ sekalian atas alur fic yang kurang jelas ini, saya akan mencoba untuk merevisi apa saja yang kurang jelas dan tidak masuk akal di mata kalian semua. _Gomenasai!_

[Terakhir. Apa _epilogue_ akan selalu mengenai Raynare?]

 _No, of course not!_

[Jawaban tadi mengakhiri sesi Ruangan Author chapter ini! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic amburadul ini _minna!_ ]

Hei!

[Sampai jumpa chapter depan!]


	3. Chapter 3

**The Priestess**

 **Rated: M**

~Akademi Kuoh~

Sebuah sekolah _elite_ yang berada di Kota Kuoh ini dulunya merupakan sekolah _elite_ khusus perempuan, namun karena suatu perubahan, sekolah ini menjadi sekolah campuran. Karena belum lama menjadi sekolah campuran, sekolah ini masih memiliki sedikit murid lelaki dibanding murid perempuan.

"Selamat pagi semua! Perkenalkan nama saya Asia Argento, saya datang dari Italia karena pekerjaan kakak saya dipindahkan kesini. Mohon bantuannya semua!" Ucap Asia memperkenalkan dirinya ke murid-murid kelas 2-c

"UUOOOHHH! SEORANG GADIS CANTIK MENJADI MURID KELAS INI!" Sorak seorang murid berkepala botak kegirangan

"Ehhh~?" Asia kebingungan ketika seorang murid bersorak melihatnya

"78-55-81, itulah hasil pengamatanku." Ungkap seorang murid berkacamata

"…" Asia hanya memasang tampang datar

"A-Asia?" Kali ini Issei yang berbicara

"Ah, halo Issei-kun! Kita bertemu lagi."

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kamu akan masuk sekolah ini dan sekelas denganku

""Issei kau mengenalnya!?"" dua murid yang tadi kaget karena Issei dan Asia saling mengenal

"Tentu saja dong! Issei Hyodou gituloh," sombong Issei

"Sialan kau! Tapi.. Ajari aku Issei-sensei!" Ucap si botak

"Matsuda benar, ajari aku juga Issei-sama!" Pinta si kacamata

"Kalau begitu Matsuda, Motohama, mari kita nikmati masa muda!" Ucap Issei kepada dua temannya, Matsuda (si botak) dan Motohama (si kacamata)

Seisi kelas hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah bodoh tiga serangkai ini, terutama semua murid perempuan yang merasa jijik dengan trio mesum ini, kecuali Asia tentunya.

'Mirip dengan Lee dan guru alis tebal, bedanya ada tiga,' Batin Asia _sweatdrop_ melihatnya

' **Tapi kejadian kemarin membuatku gelisah, Naruto bagaimana menurutmu?** ' Tanya Kurama dalam mindscape

'Ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Apa maksud dari semua ini? dan siapa orang-orang berjubah itu?' Batin Asia mengiyakan perkataan Kurama

 _ **~Flashback~**_

~Kastil Grigori, dunia bawah~

"Jadi dia orang yang kau maksud Raynare?" Tanya seorang pria berjanggut _goate_ dan berambut hitam dengan warna _blonde_ pada bagian depan rambutnya

"Ya, anda benar Azazel-sama. Dialah yang akan membantu pengguna _sacred gear_ itu, Issei Hyodou," Jawab Raynare mengiyakan

"Orang yang kau bunuh itu? Mengejutkan. Ada apa sampai-sampai mau membantu Issei yang telah kau bunuh itu?" Tanya Azazel mengenai motif Raynare yang sebenarnya

"Sebagai salah satu cara saya meminta maaf, saya sudah bertindak seenaknya dalam menangani kasus memantau Issei Hyodou. Dan saya sendiri juga akan membantunya (Issei) jika waktunya sudah tepat,"

"Dan kapankah itu?"

"Sesegera mungkin Azazel-sama,"

"Hahaha! Menarik! Ini sungguh menarik!" Tawa Azazel

"Jadi, Asia-kun!"

"H-hai!"

"Apa kau masih bisa menggunakan _sacred gear_ -mu? _Twilight Healing_ itu?"

"Ya! Namun saya jarang menggunakannya akhir-akhir ini," Jelas Asia

"Hoho, begitu rupanya. Lalu selain itu apa sebenarnya tujuan dari tugasmu ini? Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Hanya untuk berkunjung ke Jepang dan mengajar tentang agama, Azazel-sama," Jawab Asia tanpa mengetahui tujuan yang sebenarnya dari tugasnya

"Sudah kuduga… Sepertinya pihak Vatikan memang ingin membuangmu. Jika tidak, untuk apa mereka mengirim seorang biarawati sendirian ke tempat yang jauh tanpa pengawalan _exorcist?_ " Jelas Azazel tentang spekulasinya

"…" Asia hanya diam menunduk mendengar penjelasan Azazel

"Hmm… Lalu bagaimana dengan Freed? Pendeta exorcist yang mengabdi padamu?" Tanya Azazel pada Raynare perihal kepergian Freed sehari yang lalu

"Aku menyuruhnya mengabari para dewan Vatikan bahwa Asia tidak dapat dihubungi lagi, dia juga harus mengurusi data-data tentang menghilangnya Asia. Sekalian liburan katanya." Jawab Raynare panjang lebar

'Jadi itulah mengapa Freed terburu-buru meninggalkanku kemarin malam?' Batin Asia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam

"Hahaha! Pintar juga kau Raynare!"

"ini bukan apa-apa."

"Maaf Azazel-sama, Raynare-sama, dan Asia-san karena mengganggu pembicaraan kalian," Ucap seorang wanita malaikat jatuh

"Tidak apa Kalawarner, ada apa?" Tanya Raynare

"Kita sepertinya punya masalah yang cukup serius."

"""!?"""

"Masalah seperti apa Kalawarner-san?" Merasa penasaran , Asia bertanya soal masalah yang akan mereka hadapi

"Orang-orang dari _Chaos-Brigade_ datang dan membuat onar di dunia atas, Donner dan Mittelt dan sejumlah orang kita berusaha melawan mereka, dan sepertinya kami membutuhkan bantuan. Raynare-sama dan Azazel-sama? Maukah kalian membantu kami?" Pinta Kalawarner pada Raynare dan Azazel. Asia sepertinya juga tak mau hanya diam dan menunggu

"Kalau begitu keadaannya, aku juga ikut!" Seru Asia mengagetkan Azazel dan Kalawarner

"Asia-san ada baiknya jika anda menunggu di sini saja," Saran dari Kalawarner membuat Asia cemberut

"Itu benar Asia-kun, kejadian seperti ini sangat berbahaya, apalagi pelakunya dari _Chaos-Brigade_ ," Jelas Azazel kepada Asia yang membuatnya semakin cemberut

"T-tapi aku tak bisa diam disini dan menunggu disaat ada orang yang membutuhkan! Apalagi jika keadaannya berbahaya seperti ini!"

"Tapi Asi-" perkataan Kalawarner terpotong oleh Raynare

"Sudahlah ikut sertakan saja Asia kedalam masalah ini, kita juga memerlukan semua bantuan yang kita perlukan bukan?" Ucapan Raynare membuat Asia tersenyum

"Huuhh… Baiklah jika kalian memaksa, Kalawarner," Ucap Azazel

"Saya mengerti Azazel-sama," Kalawarner segera membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki mereka

" _Teleport!_ " Seru Kalawarner

Seketika itu juga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menyelimuti mereka dan membuat mereka menghilang dari danau.

~Bukit Kuoh, 25 Km dari Kota~

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di kaki bukit dan mulai menampakan 4 orang yang muncul dari lingkaran tersebut. Keempat orang tersebut terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa para malaikat jatuh sudah tumbang ketika mereka sampai, dan Asia segera berlari menuju salah seorang malaikat jatuh yang masih tersadar

"Ughh…" Lenguh malaikat jatuh tersebut

"Bertahanlah, aku sedang mengobatimu," Asia mengaktifkan _Twilight Healing_ miliknya

"T-terimakasih tapi siapa anda?"

"Dia adalah orang yang akan membantu kita dalam masalah ini," Ucap Azazel

"A-Azazel-sama! Maaf karena sampai menyusahkan anda!" Seru malaikat jatuh tersebut meminta maaf

"Hahaha! Tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak mau berdiam diri di Grigori."

"Aku tidak melihat Donner dan Mittelt, dimana mereka?" Tanya Kalawarner

"Donner-san dan Mittelt-san dan beberapa yang masih sanggup bertarung sedang berada di atas bukit, melawan orang-orang _Chaos-Brigade_ ," Jelas _Da-Tenshi_ itu "Ah terima kasih banyak uhh.."

"Asia, Asia Argento, salam kenal!" Ucap Asia memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya Asia-san."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke Grigori dan sebisa mungkin bawa beberapa orang untuk membawa pulang yang ada disini," Perintah Raynare

"Baik Raynare-sama!" Orang tersebut segera mangaktifkan lingkaran teleportasi miliknya dan menghilang dari tempat itu

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke atas buk-" *Wusshh

Ucapan Asia terpotong karena sesuatu hampir mengenai dirinya, untungnya refleks miliknya tajam sehingga dapat menghindari benda tersebut.

"Apa itu?!" Ucap Asia kaget ketika dirinya hampir mengenai sebuah benda bercahaya

"Sebuah tombak cahaya, pasti milik Donner atau Mittelt," Ungkap Raynare

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keatas, mereka pasti membutuhkan bantuan kita," Ucap Asia

Mereka bertiga segera naik keatas bukit, Azazel, Kalawarner dan Raynare segera mengeluarkan sayap hitam mereka dan terbang, sedangkan Asia ditinggal di kaki bukit

"SETIDAKNYA BAWA AKU JUGA!" Teriak Asia kesal mengetahui bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan sendirian, dan harus naik keatas dengan sendiri

~Atas Bukit Kuoh~

"Hah~ hah~ hah~ Sialan kalian! Meninggalkan ku sendirian! Kalian tidak tau betapa susahnya mendaki ke atas!" Maki Asia karena dirinya ditinggal tadi

"Hehehe maaf Asia-san, kami lupa," Jawab Kalawarner

"Kalawarner cepat bawa Donner dan Mittelt kembali ke Grigori!" Perintah Azazel tegas

"Baik Azazel-sama!" Dengan seketika Kalawarner mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi miliknya dan menghilang bersama Donner dan Mittelt yang pingsan

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, dan hadapi fakta kalau kita sedang menghadapi musuh didepan," Ucap Raynare mengingatkan

Terlihat 3 orang berjubah hitam sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan mereka, sebut saja 'A', 'B', dan 'C'

"Ah Azazel-sama, Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda," ucap salah seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam, si 'A'. "Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri kami terlebih dahulu, nama kami tidaklah penting yang kuingin kalian tau adalah kami berasal dari _Chaos-Brigade_. Kami adalah kumpulan manusia-manusia yang menentang adanya dunia supranatural dan makhluk-makhluk didalamnya."

"Lebih seperti kumpulan manusia-manusia bodoh bagiku," Asia hanya cekikikan saat Raynare menghina _Chaos-Brigade_

"Beraninya kau!" Suara wanita terdengar dari salah satu jubah hitam 'B', terdengar marah saat organisasinya diejek

"Khu~khu~khu~ Daripada berlama-lama, ayo kita cincang mereka semua!" *wuts Seketika orang berjubah 'C' hitam menghilang dan muncul didepan Raynare dalam sekejap mata

*Sringg

Sebuah Katana hampir saja menebas kepala Raynare jika saja ia tidak langsung mengindar selangkah kebelakang

"Pengguna pedang heh? Ini akan menarik," Ucap Raynare dan seketika itu juga sebuah cahaya panjang muncul di tangan Raynare, namun yang membedakannya dari tombak cahaya milik malaikat jatuh lainnya adalah bentuknya yang menyerupai Kusanagi (Bayangkan pedang Kusanagi Sasuke saat di Shippuden tapi bercahaya Kuning cerah dan juga agak transparan).

"I-itukan!?" Asia terkejut saat melihat Raynare membuat sebuah cahaya berbentuk seperti Kusanagi

*Wuts *Trang

Raynare dan jubah hitam 'C' terlihat saling mengadu pedang masing-masing

"Mengejutkan, kau juga pengguna pedang heh? Kita lihat siapa yang bisa mencipratkan darah lawan paling banyak!"

"Hmph.. Kuterima tantanganmu,"

*Trang *Trang

Raynare dan si 'C' saling menyerang dan menangkis serangan masing-masing. Asia yang melihat segera memasang kuda-kuda menyerang dan siap maju membantu Raynare, namun..

*Wuungg *Blarrr

Sebuah sinar laser mendekati Asia dengan cepat

*Bats! *Blarrr

Sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar tercipta akibat dari hantaman laser tersebut, lalu bagaimana dengan Asia?

Untungnya Asia diselamatkan oleh Azazel yang terbang dengan cepat dan menangkap Asia sebelum laser tersebut meledakan tubuhnya dan Asia

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kau hampir saja mati jika saja aku tidak menyelamatkan mu!" Tegur Azazel atas kecerobohan Asia

"M-maaf, kesalahan yang sama tidak akan kuulangi. Tapi, apa itu tadi?" Asia dengan seksama mengamati si 'A'

"Dari dugaanku itu adalah _Sacred-Gear_ ," Jelas Azazel

" _Sacred-Gear?_ Ini akan sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin," *Wushh Dengan cepat Asia segera berlari mendekati si 'A'

"O-OI! Sudah kubilang-"

"Pak tua, lindungi aku!" Teriak Asia

*Wung dua tombak cahaya tercipta di tangan Azazel dari ketiadaan "Ck, merepotkan saja," ucap Azazel malas

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! _Dark-Arrow!_ " 'B' membidik Asia dengan sebuah panah yang terlihat unik dan kemudian melontarkan sebuah anak panah berwarna hitam pekat ke arah Asia

*Trang!

Namun panah tersebut ditangkis oleh sebuah tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh Azazel

"Kuh! Mengganggu saja!" Gerutu 'B' karena serangannya diganggu

"Justru kau yang mengganggu nona, mungkin ada baiknya kau melepas jubah yang menutupimu nona, agar aku bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi lika-liku badanmu," *Twitch Si 'B' yang mendengar perkataan Azazel yang bisa dibilang mesum

"Berisik! Dasar malaikat jatuh mesum!"

"Hoho maaf kalau begitu nona misterius," jawab Azazel

Tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran bodoh antar Azazel dan 'B' Asia kembali berlari dengan cepat mendekati si 'A'

"Heh! Meremehkanku rupanya, terima ini _Blast-off_!" Teriak 'A' sambil menembakan cahaya-cahaya laser kearah Asia

*wushhh *blaarrr!

Dengan cekatan Asia menghindari tembakan yang diarahkan kepadanya dan menghilang sesaat sebelum tembakan yang terakhir mengenainya

"A-apa?! Kemana dia?"

"Dibelakangmu," *Duakk

Asia segera menendang wajah 'A' setelah menghindar kebelakang 'A'

"Uagghh! Bagaimana mungkin? Dia cepat sekali!" 'A' terpental jauh setelah menerima tendangan kuat dari Asia

'Hmm kurasa tubuh ini lumayan, walau masih kurang cepat dan kuat. Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama?'

' **Perlukah aku menjawab itu?'**

'Hehe kurasa tidak perlu.'

' **Tetap fokus Naruto! Jangan aneh-aneh!'**

'Hm aku tau, baiklah kita selesaikan ini sekarang!'

 **Sementara itu Raynare dan 'C'**

" _Zandatsu!_ "

*Sring *Sring *Sring

"Whoa! Apa itu?" Kagum 'C' melihat serangan Raynare yang sangat cepat dan tidak kasat mata, membuat 'C' agak waspada setelah melihatnya

" _Zandatsu_ eh? Tidak buruk juga, siapa namamu nona?"

"Sebaiknya kau lebih memerhatikan tangan kirimu, ketimbang menanyakan namaku," Ucap Raynare sambil menunjuk tangan si 'C'

"Eh?! Wuahhh!" Teriak 'C' saat melihat bahwa tangan kiri nya telah menghilang dari tempatnya dan menyemburkan banyak darah

"Sialan kau! Akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" Serunya kemudian membalas serangan Raynare

Tidak tinggal diam Raynare segera mengeluarkan kuda-kuda serangan miliknya

"Rasakan ini!"

*Trang *Sring

Raynare melempar pedang cahayanya kearah 'C' setelah menangkis serangan lawannya, yang kemudian bersinar terang membutakan pengelihatan 'C'

" _Consecutive C.Q.C_!" Tidak tinggal diam Raynare segera menyerang 'C' dengan _taijutsu_ yang ia pelajari

 _ **1 Hit! 2 Hit! 3 Hit! 4 Hit! Last Hit!**_

*bugh! *bruagh

5 serangan yang Raynare lancarkan berhasil membuat 'C' tumbang dan pingsan dengan cepat

'Woah! Hebat sekali! Baiklah aku juga tidak akan kalah,' Batin Asia selagi memerhatikan pertarungan Raynare dari jauh

"Hei, lihat kemana kau? Lawanmu ada di sini!" Ucapan dari 'A' membuat Asia terkejut

"Matilah kau! _Death-Ray!_ " Seberkas cahaya laser berwarna ungu kehitaman dengan cepat mendekati Asia, namun sayang Asia tidak dapat menghindar dan dengan segera cahaya laser itu melahap Asia secara keseluruhan

"ASIA-KUN!" Teriak Azazel sembari menangkis serangan- serangan yang dilancarkan oleh 'B'

"Tenang saja dia selamat," Ucap Raynare

"Hah?!"

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Seru 'B' yang merasa dirinya tidak dihiraukan oleh Azazel

"Berisik! Lebih baik kau tidur saja!"

*Duak *Brugh

Azazel memukul tengkuk 'B' disaat 'B' lengah, dan membuatnya pingsan dengan cepat

"Apa maksudmu dia selamat? Aku bahkan tidak melihat Asia-kun!" Seru Azazel pada Raynare ketika ia tidak melihat Asia dimanapun karena yang tersisa hanyalah kepulan debu dan gelondongan kayu bekas tembakan sinar laser milik 'A'

'Kayu? Sejak kapan?' Azazel terlihat bingung disaat ia melihat sebuah gelondongan kayu yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya disitu

"Hahaha! Akhirnya mati juga kau, berarti tersisa 2 makhluk lagi ya? Khukhukhu akan kuhabisi mereka."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saj-?!" 'A' terlihat terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya

Dibelakang 'A' terlihat Asia sedang merapal segel jurus dengan cepat dan diakhiri dengan segel harimau

"Apa! Sejak kapan kau ada di-?!"

" _Jurus Rahasia: Sennen Goroshi!"_

Kedua tangan Asia yang masih membentuk segel harimau dengan cepat menusuk bagian 'belakang' 'A'

*Kyuuttt

"WUAHHHHHHHH!" Suara teriakan menyakitkan dari 'A' menggema ke seluruh penjuru bukit

Sementara itu Raynare dan Azazel yang melihat serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_

'Serangan macam apa itu? Dan tadi dia bilang jurus rahasia? Aghh kurasa aku harus berhati-hati dengan Asia-kun.'

'Heh tidak kusangka kau masih mengingat jurus itu _dobe_.'

Sedangkan 'A' sendiri terbaring pingsan dengan mata memutih, sungguh menyedihkan.

"Heheheh ternyata jurus ini masih berguna walau sudah di dimensi yang berbeda."

'Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dimensi.' Batin Azazel mendengar pernyataan Asia

"Kelihatannya kita sudah selesai disini, sebaiknya kita kembali dan kita bawa mereka juga." Ucap Raynare sambil mendekati 'C'

*wushh *blarr!

Sebuah serangan yang tidak terlihat menghancurkan sebagian bukit dan membuat Asia, Azazel, dan Raynare menghindar ke tempat aman

"Apa itu?" Tanya Asia

"Entahlah, namun jika kita tidak segera menghindar, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kita." Ucap Azazel

"Aku melihat seseorang, tidak sekelompok orang lebih tepatnya," Asia dan Azazel segera melihat kearah kepulan asap yang disebabkan oleh serangan misterius tadi

"Sepertinya bala bantuan lawan kita," Raynare segera menyiapkan sebuah _light-spear_

"Wah wah, kulihat kalian berhasil mengalahkan 3 orang bawahan terhebatku, aku salut dengan kalian," Ucap seseorang misterius dibalik kepulan asap

"Namun sayangnya hanya disini langkah kalian, Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa bawahanku untuk diinterogasi."

Segera setelah kepulan asap menghilang sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar terbentuk di tanah dan mengelilingi sekelompok orang berjubah, 3 orang misterius tadi, dan juga seorang pria yang kelihatannya pemimpin mereka

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Asia

"Namaku Cao Cao, pemimpin _Chaos Brigade_. Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lagi, Asia."

"?!"

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Itu tidak terlalu penting, lebih baik kalian segera mempersiapkan diri, itu saja _ciao!_ "

Lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi anggota _Chaos Brigade_ bersinar terang dan setelah itu lingkaran sihir beserta orang-orang diatasnya menghilang dalam sekejap

"Apa maksudnya dengan bersiap-siap?"

*grep "Woah!"

Raynare segera merangkul badan Asia dan terbang menjauh dari bukit tempat mereka bertarung begitu pula dengan Azazel

"Hei _teme!_ Apa maksudnya ini? Turunkan aku!"

"Diamlah _dobe_ , kau mau terpanggang?"

"Terpanggang? Apa maksudmu?"

*Kats *boom!

Tidak lama setelah Asia menanyakan itu, sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di bukit tadi dan menghancurkan seluruh bukit tersebut

"Weks! Baiklah tidak jadi."

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

 **Kantin Kuoh Gakuen**

 **1** **st** **person PoV**

" _Chaos Brigade_ huh? Menurut informasi dari Azazel mereka adalah sebuah organisasi yang beranggotakan manusia-manusia yang menentang adanya makhluk mistis. Lama-lama rumit juga masalah ini," Gumam ku entah pada siapa

"Hai Asia-chan, kenapa kamu melamun saja sedari tadi?" Issei yang baru datang ke kantin segera mendatangi Asia dan melihat ku sedang melamun

"Ah Issei-kun! Maaf aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ngomong-ngomong ada apa Issei-kun?"

"Aku disuruh oleh _Bucchou_ untuk memanggilmu ke klubku."

"Umm baiklah."

" **Naruto kau yakin?"**

'Tidak ada salahnya kan?'

" **Berhati-hatilah."**

"Ya aku tau itu."

"Hmm kau bicara dengan siapa Asia-chan?"

"Eh, tidak ada, mungkin kamu salah dengar Issei-kun," Asia mencoba mengelak pertanyaan Issei

Kami berjalan keluar dari kantin untuk menuju ke tempat klubnya Issei-kun, aku sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa ketua klub Issei ingin bertemu denganku.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku dan Issei sampai juga di tempat klub 'Spiritual', melihat nama klub yang terukir di pintu bangunan ini membuatku lebih penasaran lagi. Lagipula mengapa ada bangunan tua di sekolah ini?

Setelah masuk kedalam kami disambut oleh seorang perempuan berponi kuda

"Ara~ ara~ selamat datang Issei-kun dan Asia-chan," Ujar perempuan itu

"Akeno-san dimana _Bucchou?_ " Tanya Issei

"Dia sedang mandi, sebentar lagi dia selesai," Mandi? Memangnya ada kamar mandi di sini? Ugh, kenapa muka Issei tiba-tiba berubah jadi aneh begitu?

"Ahh~ segarnya," terdengar suara dari sebelah, jadi memang benar ada kamar mandinya? Menakjubkan juga klub ini

Tak lama muncullah seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dari ruangan sebelah. Weks! Besar sekali punyanya dan lebih besar dari perempuan bernama Akeno itu, walau sebenarnya tidak jauh berebeda juga sih. Mengingatkan ku pada Hinata-chan

"Selamat datang di klub kami Asia-chan, maaf jika penyambutannya kurang meriah, beberapa anggota kami sedang ada urusan." Ujar perempuan itu

"Namaku Rias, Rias Gremory, salam kenal Asia-chan."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Gremory-san."

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil aku Rias saja."

"Umm baiklah Rias-san."

Tiba-tiba Rias mendekatiku lalu menggenggam lengan kananku

"Aku sudah tau banyak tentangmu, kau juga seorang pemegang _sacred gear_ bukan? _**Twillight Healing**_?" Sontak aku terkejut, bagaimana dia bisa tau? Yang tau tentang kemampuanku hanyalah para pendeta dan uskup di Vatikan ditambah dengan Raynare- _teme_ dan Azazel-san, lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa tau?

*krek

"Kami kembali," Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dan dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis kecil berambut putih

"Ara~ ara~ selamat datang kembali Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan, kita kedatangan tamu hari ini."

"Ah kamu Asia-chan bukan? Salam kenal, namaku Kiba dan ini Koneko-chan," Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dan gadis kecil yang sekarang duduk di sofa

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," Mereka juga tau namaku? Apa aku begitu terkenal? Atau Issei yang memberitahuku pada mereka?

"Kamu kelihatannya bingung bagaimana kami bisa mengenalmu dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa tau tentang dirimu? Tenang saja bukan Issei kok yang memberi tau," Oke mungkin tidak salah mereka menamai klub ini 'Spiritual', Rias bahkan tau apa yang kupikirkan

*Bats

Aku melebarkan mataku saat sayap hitam muncul di balik punggung mereka termasuk juga dengan Issei, sayap mereka mirip dengan sayap naga

"Kami yang biasa manusia sebut dengan iblis," Oh iblis?

.

.

.

Huh? Iblis!?

 **-End of Chapter 3-**

 **Epilogue**

 **Sungai Kota Kuoh, diwaktu yang sama**

"Apa maksudmu memasukanku ke Akademi Kuoh?" Tanya Raynare dengan nada marah

"Ya supaya kau bisa mengobservasi lebih dekat lagi," Jawab Azazel

"Lebih dekat jidatmu lah! Seenaknya saja!"

"Oh ayolah Raynare-kun, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Kau tau kalau disitu daerah iblis, kau mau aku mati cepat huh?"

"Tenang lah, aku yang akan turun tangan jika terjadi hal buruk."

"Sebaiknya kau pegang kata-katamu pak tua, kalau tidak…" Aura ungu pekat menyelimuti Raynare, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan seperti mau menjetikannya

"U-uh t-tentu saja R-Raynare-kun, kumohon jangan menghipnotisku lagi, itu buruk untuk kesehatanku," Azazel terlihat berkeringat dingin saat Raynare mengancamnya

"Kalau begitu kapan aku ke sana?"

"Besok, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Haah~ merepotkan sekali, kuharap ini berjalan lancar."

"Kuharap juga begitu Raynare-kun,"

'Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia menghipnotisku lagi, aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam dunia hipnotisnya lagi, hii~' Batin Azazel ngeri mengingat dia pernah terkena hipnotisnya Raynare

Saat itu ia sedang mengintip pemandian air panas di Grigori, dan Raynare juga sedang berada di pemandian yang sama, karena kurang beruntung atau memang kurang ahli Azazel ketahuan oleh Raynare dan sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi

_x_

 **Akademi Kuoh**

Setelah berbincang dengan Azazel mengenai memasukan dirinya ke Akademi Kuoh, Raynare berpikir tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah yang akan dia masuki besok

"!" Raynare terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu

'Walau hanya sekilas, tidak salah lagi, _chakra_ ini.'

"Madara," desis Raynare

 **-End of Epilogue-**

 **Ruangan Author**

Halo kembali lagi di sesi ruangan Author! Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic saya dan saya benar-benar meminta maaf karena keterlambatan saya untuk update chapter ini, saya benar-benar menyesal :'(

Banyak yang membuat saya sibuk dan lupa akan fic ini, belum lagi saat sudah mengingat akan fic ini seminggu lalu saya mengalami _writers block_ , sempat bingung mau nulis apa, dan untungnya tiba-tiba saya mendapat inspirasi dan bisa melanjutkan fic ini

Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyangkut fic ini akan dibahas di sesi Ruangan Author yang berikutnya. Dan masalah tentang rating fic ini saya sudah putuskan untuk menjadi **M** saja.

Terimakasih juga atas saran-saran yang sudah disampaikan, akan saya tambahkan beberapa karakter yang kalian minta di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, mohon bersabar. Kalau untuk tema _Yuri_ akan saya pertimbangkan lebih lanjut.

 _ **Thank You!**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
